The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Quizzed Again
Quizzed Again is the twenty-first episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the eliminated contestants escape and the remaining contestants take another quiz. Transcript PENCIL: We have to escape. HORN: Easy for you to say! You just got here! And besides, we already escaped once last episode! PENCIL: Yeah, but then we got put back in the TLC! I don't want to spend another minute around Match! She's just too... you know. HORN: Too what? Needy? NEEDLE: (slaps Horn) Don't call me Needy! ICE CUBE: I have an idea! They open the lid for five minutes each day. Once they open the lid, we'll escape! TACO: (sees the lid starting to open) Now's our chance. (Meanwhile, outside the TLC...) RUBY: ♪Well, Gameboard recovered Smoky Quartz. Now what?♪ (Behind her, the eliminated contestants climb out of the TLC.) BOOMBOX: Now what? GELATIN: Good question. BOOK: Hey Ruby, what's that behind you? RUBY: ♪Oh, that's just the eliminated contestants.♪ (pauses for a brief moment) ♪The eliminated contestants?! Come on, Book! Let's go tell the talking metal box!♪ (Book and Ruby run to Announcer.) RUBY: ♪Announcer thing, announcer thing, announcer thing!♪ ANNOUNCER: What? RUBY: ♪The eliminated contestants escaped!♪ EVIL BUBBLE: AGAIN! ANNOUNCER: Evil Bubble, what are you doing here? I thought you got popped in the dodgeball contest. SCISSORS: I recovered her. (Suddenly, Clock (from Object Overload) appears and captures Scissors and the rest of the eliminated contestants.) CLOCK: Hey speaker machine, where do you want these eliminated contestants? ANNOUNCER: Just put them back in the TLC. CLOCK: Okay then. (puts the eliminated contestants back in the TLC) ANNOUNCER: Thanks for the help, Clock. But what are you doing here? CLOCK: Well, all the Object Overload contestants are visiting here for the day. KITE: Hi! BUBBLE: (looks at Clock) Say, isn't it toime for Coike at Stoike? ANNOUNCER: Yes, it is. Cake at Stake (The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) ANNOUNCER: Welcome back. We have a large crowd watching this Cake at Stake. BOOK: We know. We saw the Object Overload contestants here, too. ANNOUNCER: Okay. Well, we got 28 votes: 15 likes, 6 dislikes, and 7 prize votes. MEPHONE4: Unfortunately, everyone who was UFE got the same amount of likes: 3 each. CONTROLLY: We've done too many tiebreakers, so as a twist, you all win the prize! TENNIS BALL: Yay! What's the prize? MEGAPHONE: You each get your own personal recovery center! TENNIS BALL: But I already have one. MEGAPHONE: You get a new and improved one. TENNIS BALL: Yay! MEPAD: Now for the dislikes. MEPHONE4: Yes. Book, Bubble, Ruby, and Suitcase all had immunity, so they're safe. (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Water Balloon is eliminated! WATER BALLOON: Wait a minute. Isn't anyone going to join me in the TLC? MEGAPHONE: No, because we had a surprise for you. Evil Bubble is going to join! BUBBLE: Oh moy bubble blower! Oi'm going to get popped for soire! EVIL BUBBLE: (pops Bubble) AGAIN! GAMEBOARD: Here we go again. (recovers Bubble in the HPRC 2.0 as Water Balloon is sent to the TLC) Chances of winning Because Evil Bubble joined, the contestants' chances of winning stayed the same. Recommended characters Jacknjellify Logo (TBFDIWP).png|"Jacknjellify Logo" by BM44 the Object Thingy and FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland Racquetball (TBFDIWP).png|"Racquetball" by AquaVex55 Ashley david.png|"Ashley" by Enzosmile Bowler Hat (TBFDIWP).png|"Bowler Hat" by MrMenCentral The contest U4Again has signed up as Evil Bubble, so now we can get to the next contest. As you may have guessed from the title, the next contest is a quiz. EVIL BUBBLE: AGAIN! Uhh... yeah. Anyway, there are 20 questions, all of which are object show-related. So here goes! #According to episode 2 of the Color Challenge, which color is most hated by the viewers? #In which episode of Inanimate Insanity did Taco first reveal she had arms? #What idea did Tennis Ball have in Object Madness episode 1 to cure the contestants' boredom while on the bus? #In episode 10 of Object Mayhem, why was Button's drawing only half completed when he presented it to Calculator? #What was the last spoken word of BFDI episode 15? #In II2 episode 11, what was Knife's advice to Suitcase? (Hint: It's a four-word phrase.) #What four Object Overload contestants were cut from the show when it rebooted? #What team did Apple join in II season 1? #In the II audition files, what is Test Tube's invention for? #In Object Overload, what do the tikis call Television? #What name did Coiny call the Announcer in BFDI 9? #Which Object Overload contestant dies the most? #What is the most visible difference between Object Overload Soccer Ball (OOSB) and Object Trek Soccer Ball (OTSB)? (Hint: I'm not referring to the body designs or assets used.) #When Big Orange Chicken debuted in BOTO 6, what team was he put on? #How many times did Bubble pop in BFDI season 1? #What four things has David said other than "Aw, seriously?" #What were the three rejected team name ideas for FreeSmart? #Coiny hosts Battle For The Copper, but there's another coin who competes in that show. Who is this other coin? (Hint: It's not Nickel.) #In TBFDIWP 4, what was the problem with Coiny's Taco detector? #And finally, list all 32 contestants who have competed in Object Overload (original and/or reboot). In alphabetical order! The contest ends April 6th. Results Here are the correct answers. #Fuchsia #Season 1 episode 11: "Aquatic Conflict" #Put Nickel and Penny next to each other #It's hard to draw with feet #Tacos (spoken by Eraser) #Make your presence known #Disc, Locky, Pearly, and Ping-Pong Ball #Team Epic (I said the team she joined, not the episode) #To kill people #Big glowy box #Weird speaker box #Melony (Dusty is the easiest to kill, but Melony dies more frequently.) #OTSB has arms, while OOSB does not. (I was not referring to personality traits here.) #Team Chocolate #69 times (including the 25 times she popped in the Blocky's Funny Doings International prank in episode 2 and the 12 times she popped in the ending scene of episode 24) #"Yeah?", swearing the song "Mary Had a Little Lamb", "NO!", and "Ice Cube!" (I don't think David said "Seriously?" without saying "Aw", but if he did, I'd count it as just being part of "Aw, seriously?" Either way, it wasn't what I was looking for.) #"REVENGE!" (suggested by Ice Cube), "Poopy Mayonnaise" (suggested by Ruby), and "Freedom" (suggested by Book) #Quarter #It led to Ice Cube (because she was in Taco's body at the time) #Boombox, Boxing Glove, Candy, Casey, Cherry, Clock, Coney, Crayon, Disc, Dusty, Fly Swat, Globe, Kite, Lighter, Locky, Marble, Masky, Melony, Paper Airplane, Pearly, Picture, Ping-Pong Ball, Popcorn, Pumpkin, Snowglobe, Soccer Ball, Television, Tiki, Tissue, Toaster, Toothy, and Top Hat (For those of you who listed Gamey, Gamey is not a contestant. He is the host.) So who wins? Well, I did not receive a test from either of the bubbles. But for the rest of you, here's your scores. *Book: 16/20 *Music Note: 13/20 *Puffball: 11/20 *Rose: 11/20 *Ruby: 16/20 *Suitcase: 16/20 *Tennis Ball: 11/20 So Book, Ruby, and Suitcase are tied for the highest score. BOOK: So do we get immunity? ANNOUNCER: No, you do not because none of you are up for elimination this episode. SUITCASE: Why? What's the occasion? CONTROLLY: A recommended character is going to join the game. BUBBLE: Yoylecake! MEPHONE4: So viewers, here's who you can vote for. Baseball Cap (TBFDIWP).png|"Baseball Cap" by NLG343 Bowler Hat (TBFDIWP).png|"Bowler Hat" by MrMenCentral Bubble Wand (TBFDIWP).png|"Bubble Wand" by BrownFamily1108 Diego (TBFDIWP).png|"Diego" by MrMenCentral Dime (TBFDIWP).png|"Dime" by MrMenCentral Grassy (TBFDIWP).png|"Grassy" by Pikachugirl123 Hang Glider (TBFDIWP).png|"Hang Glider" by BM44 the Object Thingy Jade (TBFDIWP).png|"Jade" by MrMenCentral Kita (TBFDIWP).png|"Kita" by Pikachugirl123 Kitty (TBFDIWP).png|"Kitty" by Pikachugirl123 M (TBFDIWP).png|"M" by Enzosmile Pink E (TBFDIWP).png|"Pink E" by MrMenCentral Racquetball (TBFDIWP).png|"Racquetball" by AquaVex55 Raspberry Fizz (TBFDIWP).png|"Raspberry Fizz" by BrownFamily1108 Round Hole (TBFDIWP).png|"Round Hole" by MrMenCentral Skirt (TBFDIWP).png|"Skirt" by NLG343 Smoky Quartz (TBFDIWP).png|"Smoky Quartz" by AquaVex55 Square Peg (TBFDIWP).png|"Square Peg" by MrMenCentral X-Seed 4000 (TBFDIWP).png|"X-Seed 4000" by U4Again Yoylecake Slice (TBFDIWP).png|"Yoylecake Slice" by MrMenCentral Recommended character auditions BASEBALL CAP: Vote for me! I'll really knock the competition out of the park! BOWLER HAT: AAaaAA, I'm a song from the sixties! BUBBLE WAND: There aren't any Objects at War contestants in this camp, right? DIEGO: Hola. Mi nombre es Diego y necesito la isla muy mal. Como mi primo Dora, como islas. ¡Por favor, vote por mí para unirme a la batalla por Dream Island! (Hello. My name is Diego and I need the island very badly. Like my cousin Dora, I eat islands. So please vote for me to join the battle for Dream Island!) DIME: Voting me in is an idea that's definitely worth more than ten cents! GRASSY: At least if I join, I won't be the only remaining contestant without arms! HANG GLIDER: Bulleh! (vomits air) JADE: If you vote for me, I will give you a hat! KITA: If I join, I hope it doesn't become a cat-tastrophe! KITTY: If I join, I'll be a purr-fect fit in the show! M: Umm.. why did I even get chosen to be up for voting here? PINK E: Narf! RACQUETBALL: I am the new Golf Ball! RASPBERRY FIZZ: If I join, just keep me away from Yin-Yang. Oh, wait. Yin-Yang's eliminated! ROUND HOLE: Vote for me or I'll eat you! SKIRT: Well, what are you waiting for? VOTE! For me, that is. SMOKY QUARTZ: I made a cameo appearance in episode 20 during the dodgeball contest, so I should be the one to join! SQUARE PEG: Four is my favorite number. So it's a good thing Bouncy Ball is eliminated. X-SEED 4000: If I join, I wonder how long I'll stay. The large characters are usually among the first to go. YOYLECAKE SLICE: If I join, I hope no one eats me. Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 22! Oh, and just so you know, when a recommended character joins, their recommender will automatically be signed up as them. Unless it's one of mine. Epilogue BOOK: Hey Bubble, didn't you turn into metal last episode? BUBBLE: Yeah. BOOK: Then why weren't you metal during Cake at Stake? BUBBLE: When the eliminoited contoistants escoiped, Froies used his Anti-Yoyler on me. Category:TBFDIWP